I'd Come For You
by The Sky Sage
Summary: How had he? While everyone had troubles keeping tabs on the hero, how had the megalomaniac managed this feat? By what horrible miracle had Dr. Robotnik caught the speed demon? Shadow gave into the pressure, unable to withstand it. There was no way...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dmgirl: **I'm currently rewriting the "Mission" trilogy, which might find itself going down to only one story by the name of "Project Ivory". Meanwhile, my mind has been creating plot bunnies without stop. I have "Dim Lights" coming up soon, currently being Betad by Mr. Zoran Prower that kindly agreed to take a look at my humble work and, without him, I'm not sure that I would be at the level I'm at. I'm still progressing, but I think I'm getting a lot better than I was. It's thanks to him if I'm able to rewrite "Mission" the way I'm doing it.  
Also, for the curious ones, the title and the entire story was inspired by the song "I'd Come For You" from Nickelback, one of their latest songs. The first time, it inspired the end scene of the "Mission" which you never read, but, slowly, I realized that this song fit Shadow and Sonic so well, so there it is. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters, Sega and Sonic Team does.  
Warning: This is a Shonen-ai, meaning boy-boy love. If you guys don't like it, please, look away.

**I'd Come For You**

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Robotnik's latest base."  
"Put it on screen," the Commander said nonchalantly, barely noticing the black hedgehog beside him. Both of them had never truly liked each other, and even though the human had accepted his presences among his ranks, suspicions were still strong towards the biohog. If the creature were to make one step out of line, he would know and carry out the much wanted sentence.  
"Any idea where he might be, agent?" he asked the anthro, merely glancing his way as he made ever sure never to pronounce the hedgehog's name. Acknowledging the creature was the last thing wanted.  
"Jungle Zone," the deep voice rose, filled with apathy as his arms remained crossed. "The transmission is clear, yet fractured."  
"Find the exact location," ordered the Commander as many privates bustled around, pushing buttons on keyboards as a snort came from the side, catching his attention.

"You're wasting your time, Commander. Jungle Zone is one of the areas with the most energy signals. Might as well be searching for a needle in a bundle of hay," he said proudly while sitting into an office chair, black fur blending with the leather. Besides the hedgehog stood a female bat along with a bulky robot, creating the team the Commander could call his best, yet his worst. Together, they made an unstoppable team and if ever they were to break out of the human's control, he would have a lot of trouble in stopping them, as no normal agent would have been able to run as fast, fly as high or be powerful enough to counter the team. Team Dark at the service of the G.U.N., but for how long? Rouge the Bat was mostly interested in the payment it gave her, E-123 Omega had no other matter than to oppose the megalomaniac in his world conquering, and Shadow, he shivered, the Ultimate Life Form, had no interest whatsoever in staying with the G.U.N. save for the cover it gave him.

"He's just gotten to the threat," said a private and the office chair in which the hedgehog was sitting turned, crimson eyes barely glancing at the screen. Robotnik never made things differently, and ever since he had severed his ties with the Doctor, the threats were beginning to sound more and more foolish.  
"And if you don't, let me just give you a preview of what's waiting for you."  
A dead silence webbed itself into the facility as every eye turned to the screen. The office chair fell with a deafening clang and Shadow paled under his fur. How had he…? What had happened for things to come to this?  
"Let me assure you that this is no trick of the mind," black ears flicked at the Doctor's words, now unable to tear away from the screen where a blue hedgehog was shown, suspended in mid-air by iron cuffs that were probably cutting off the circulation in his wrists. The trademark smirk was gone, replaced by a look of failure as the usually groomed pelt was in disarray, purple bruises apparent. Slowly, imperceptibly, the agent started to tremble in disbelief. By what miracle, and a horrible one, had the Doctor managed to catch Sonic the Hedgehog?  
"And for all those who would dare disobey…"

In the press of a button, the heavy silence was filled with an unearthly scream. In mere seconds, orders were being shot out of the Commander's mouth faster than the privates could fulfill them, scattering the soldiers in every direction as they voiced their approval. Yet, it meant little to the trembling creature whose crimson eyes couldn't leave the screen. Shakily, he took a step forward, only to fall onto his knees. Sonic the Hedgehog caught in the hands of the scientist… How had he? While everyone had troubles keeping tabs on the hero, how had the megalomaniac managed this feat? His eyes clenched shut as a sense of failure weaved its way through him. He hissed, trying to hold back the forming tears as the painful shout still rang in his ears, although he knew that the Doctor was probably talking now.

"Shadow…"  
The hedgehog's head snapped up towards the screen, looking at the speedster who seemed overly tired. He hadn't imagined it, had he? That little whisper, so weak it had probably avoided most ears. The Ultimate Life Form looked around at the rushing privates before landing upon the female bat who gave him an imperceptible nod. No, he hadn't dreamed it. Sonic had called out for help, _his_ help. Crimson eyes returned to the screen as a green eye opened by only a fraction before wincing in pain. Slowly, he stood, cat-like ears flicking to take in his surroundings. The commotion reached him immediately, knowing it would make his escape easier. Yet, he could feel the Commander's gaze on him, and the simplest mistake would mean joy to the human.  
"I'm going to need a cover," he whispered softly once he reached his team, making the female smirk as the robot beeped almost joyfully.  
"Leave it to us, Hun," Rouge stated while opening her wings, giving Shadow a wink. In seconds, his teammates had managed to gather everyone's attention and the Ultimate Life Form was able to slip out without a sound.

Jungle Zone, it was the only place where he couldn't fully rely on his Chaos Sense as large quantities of energy remained in this area, mostly due to the heavy vegetation and many creatures that lay among it. It was logical that the Doctor would choose such a place for his latest plan, certainly if he wanted to catch Sonic.  
"_Shadow…_" The soft pain filled whisper still rung in his ears, even after miles and miles of travel. He could feel the scalding hot tears trail down his cheeks as he kept imagining what would happen if he didn't make it on time. His vision had blurred minutes ago and his Chaos Sense had already gone haywire. He couldn't detect anything, couldn't even feel the slightest trace of the hero's presence in the infernal jungle.

He landed on the green floor with a loud thud after hitting a branch, curling up while the tears kept streaming along his face. Where was he? Where was that stupid hedgehog when you wanted him? A gloved fist hit the ground as a quiet sob was freed. Damn it. Damn it all! He was useless, just like when Maria had protected him from the G.U.N. There was no way Shadow could reach Sonic in time. The unearthly scream reached his ears once again, making him shout at no one, "Damn it Faker! Where the hell are you!?"  
"**Subject identified. Shadow the Hedgehog. Must terminate,**" a mechanical voice said, making crimson eyes snap open and stare at the robot that looked suspiciously like Omega. But it most certainly wasn't him, as the color scheme was entirely different. A dark smirk traced itself upon a tan muzzle and red eyes gleamed eerily.  
"Found you, Doctor."

In mere seconds, the robot was destroyed and the hedgehog was viewing the memory card thanks to the parts he had saved. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, knowing that the Doctor's facility tended to all look alike, white metal with a logo of his face on the side. The sinister smile didn't wait to reappear as the hedgehog stood, scraping the rest of the machine with his foot.  
"Not much longer," he said before taking off. He'd make that Faker regret ever calling for him. That was certain.

The Doctor stumbled against the desk as Shadow stood in the entry way, still holding the arm of the last robot he had destroyed. Needless to say, the Ultimate Life Form was enraged as he stepped into the room, a deadly glint in his eyes.  
"Where is he?" he growled, the metal crunching under his hand.  
"Who are you talking about?" tried the Doctor, only to receive the arm of the robot next to his face, lodging itself into a screen that frazzled before giving out.  
"Where. Is. Sonic!?" he shouted, barely able to control his anger that kept boiling right under the surface. He wasn't in the mood for a game of wits, and the Doctor was playing on a patience that was very limited. He was ready to vow to himself to kill him on the spot, but it would do nothing in finding the hero.  
"He – he's in the basement! Please, go easy on me!" exclaimed the Doctor in fear. His pleas weren't granted, though, as Shadow grabbed the megalomaniac by the collar, making sure that both were at eye level while snarling. He mentally thanked the Professor for giving him those sharp canines as he spoke, tone rumbling with anger, "Listen carefully, Doctor, 'cause I will not repeat myself again. If you ever, _ever_ try to pull a stunt like that again, I will make sure that your foolishness will be _carved into your gravestone_. Am I clear?"

To anyone, the situation could have been funny, even terribly cliché, but the dark hedgehog couldn't have cared less. Even though his frozen exterior, he cared for those who had made him who he is, and that counted Sonic, his equal in all aspects. The speedster had shown him things he probably would have preferred not to see more than a few times, and was like a thorn in his foot that he couldn't get rid of, but he had also helped him in dire situations and save his life a few times. He owed the hedgehog, and it wasn't the Doctor that would stop him.  
"Crystal clear! Now, please, let me go!"  
The human met the floor with a thump and could only scramble away, knowing better than to oppose the Ultimate Life Form, certainly when he was in a rage fit. Even if he would have thrown his entire army of robots after the biohog, Shadow would have managed the impossible in his current state, and probably shut his mouth permanently. The scientist could only sit limply is his chair as he watched the hedgehog walk along the hallways, not caring who was watching.

Iron cuffs clicked open, making the speedster fall from the ceiling, only to be caught by black arms who took him bridal style. The hero could only moan in pain before curling up a bit, hating the bitter cold that attacked his overheated body.  
"You're going to hurt yourself, Faker," the hedgehog stated, carefully manipulating him as a green eye cracked open with a small grin.  
"I knew you'd come," he wheezed, making Shadow roll his eyes. "I knew you'd hear me…" he continued, closing his eye.  
The black one couldn't help but blink. He knew? Had Sonic finally acknowledged, if maybe not all, a bit of his superiority?  
"About time, Faker," he said with a small smirk as he began walking out of the facility, glaring at the camera in the corner. He'd never forgive the Doctor for doing this, and if he was to send more of his robots right now, he'd tear him apart.

"Smells like barbecue, doesn't it, Shads?"  
The Ultimate Life Form quirked an eyebrow at the surrealistic comment, but didn't say a word, only staring at the blue one in slight surprise.  
"Tails is going to want my skin. He told me not to go," the speedster sighed.  
"Your own fault for not listening," the Ultimate Life Form replied sharply, watching the hedgehog in his arms wince at the comment.  
"Do you have to be so insensitive, Shads?" he breathed. "I was only trying to figure out what Eggman was planning."  
"By throwing yourself into the lion's den?" the black creature snapped, not caring about the frigid exterior he was showing.  
"That's my way of doing things," the hero grumbled.  
"It's careless and foolish," he stated, looking at the wounded being.

Minutes of silence followed, which gave enough time for the Ultimate Life Form to get out of the Doctor's headquarters, not even bothering to turn around to look at it. The place was hateful, just like anything the Doctor had created, and he didn't want to stay there a second more.  
"Thanks…"  
Black ears flicked at the soft whisper, making him wonder if he wasn't imagining it. Yet, when those emerald eyes opened to look at him gratefully, doubled with a genuine smile, he knew he hadn't dreamed it.  
"Maybe next time, you won't do anything stupid," he said coolly, forcing his lips to stay down as he felt his heart give a strong thud in his chest.  
"If ever I do, can I count on you to come again?" he asked almost casually, making the dark hedgehog blink in surprise and the hero chuckle, trying to control his laughter as pain wracked his battered body.  
"Tails is too young to do anything, and Knuckles would, for sure, let me have it if I were to do something as stupid as getting caught. So… can I count on you if ever I do something completely stupid again?" he asked with a small smile, hoping for a positive answer. He knew that Shadow wasn't completely heartless; else he wouldn't be here, carrying him as far as possible from Eggman's lair.

Crimson eyes looked at the hero, noting every bruise. Whatever had Sonic been through, it must have been rough and the tale would probably be kept a secret for as long as the speedster would live.  
"You need medical attention," Shadow stated, turning to the jungle as he still pondered on the hero's question. A part of him wanted to tell the speedster to keep on dreaming, but another, stronger one, told that he wouldn't. As long as Sonic would need his help, he'd be there, forever.  
"Can I take that as a yes?" asked the hero with a chuckle, but stopped the moment the grip tightened around him. "Shads. You okay?"  
"I'm fine," he lied, blinking only to feel something damp falling onto his cheeks. A gloved hand reached for it, returning with small droplets that he could call tears.

"Shads…" Sonic tried, hoping to have the desired effect, but could only watch as the black hedgehog's teeth clenched, letting tears dry along already marked tracks on his muzzle. Had he been crying before?  
"You really are a pain, you know that?" the Ultimate Life Form said while looking at the speedster, eyes filled with emotions, causing the blue one to blink.  
"You are such an annoyance, saying stupid things like you always do. You're careless, jumping into action as soon as it calls out, yet caring enough to keep the youngest and the weakest out of it. You still sure that your statement on the ARK was true?"  
"Huh?" Sonic could only voice out in confusion before Shadow cleared his throat and proceeded to make a perfect imitation of the speedster's voice, "_What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure._"

The hero laughed, laughed as the words kept racing through his mind. He had completely forgotten about them, but the Ultimate Life Form had, apparently, a mind that could withstand any tough breaks. Hadn't this happened a while before his brain was wiped out again?  
"You remember that?" he chuckled, unable to stop even though the pain was wracking his already wounded body. "Chaos, you got a better memory than I do."  
"I guess I do," the black hedgehog said, his voice normal. "Do you still hold to that?"  
"Of course I do," the hero said with a smile, watching the corners of Shadow's lips twitch. "Seriously, Shads. Just let it go. You're hurting yourself at this point."  
He was certain that the speedster probably only said it as a joke and it wasn't meant to be taken seriously, but he felt something snap deep within him, and his exterior took a 180° turn, going from stoic to filled with silent tears which only made lime eyes widen in concern.

"I didn't mean it literally…" he trailed off, suddenly nervous that the hedgehog would drop him there and run off without him. Yet, it was the exact contrary as Shadow gripped the speedster tighter.  
"There are moments when I hate you, hedgehog," he hissed through clenched teeth. "And this is just one of them. You keep things to their most simple expression, yet you are so complicated to read sometimes. I will never understand how you…" his voice quieted, realizing that it was useless to continue. Sonic wasn't one to waste time with details, certainly not when it didn't concern him directly. Still, he couldn't understand. He didn't know why he had fallen in front of that screen when he had seen Sonic light up and scream in agony. He couldn't get why he had ran off so suddenly when the hedgehog had called out to him. He could not understand why he had cried over the blue blur when he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to find him in time. Unless… No, it couldn't be.

"You are so annoying, Faker," Shadow stated, unable to watch the blue ears flatten sadly as he kept his eyes closed.  
"Shads…" the hero began before looking at his stomach, "I'm sorry."  
"You have no reason to be sorry," the Ultimate Life Form said as he passed under a branch. "I think I know what you did, and I know that there's probably nothing I can do against it," he continued, although he hated the conclusion he came up with. He had opened up to the hero, even though he didn't know why. He saw something in the speedster that had triggered something deep within him.  
"You have the infuriating habit of leaving your mark on everyone you meet, don't you?" Shadow admitted, making the hero grin.  
"I just like knowing that people can't forget me," he said all too happily.

Crimson eyes watched as the two-tailed fox busied himself in making sure that every wound the hero had was taken care of while scolding him for being careless and leaving his friends in complete fear. Minutes ago, Shadow had called Rouge to make sure everything had gone well, along with giving a report about the saving of the hero. He could still hear her laughter ringing in his ears, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He had to make sure that the speedster was going to heal correctly.  
"Don't even think about getting up, Sonic," the fox said without even turning around, as the speedster tried sitting, only to land softly onto the mattress with a pained groan.  
"How long am I going to be in here?" he whined, looking at Shadow from the side.  
"A month, most likely," stated Tails, before turning around as Sonic whimpered.  
"You are so lucky, Shads," he said. "You'd probably only have a week."  
"Most likely," the Ultimate Life Form replied, feeling slightly proud as the kitsune laughed lightly, leaving the room.

A veil of silence shrouded over the room once the fox left and Sonic barely shifted as he felt tension install itself. For the first time, he didn't know what to say, and he hated the quiet that Shadow seemed to have no troubles to live with.  
"Close your eyes."  
He blinked at the Ultimate Life Form's order before snorting, "Why?"  
"Just do it, will you?" Shadow growled slightly, clenching his teeth.  
"Fine, fine," he whined, closing his eyes. Blue ears twitched as metal shoes clanged against the floor, nearing him, before his right one flicked in a ticklish manner as something soft laid near it.

"If ever you find yourself in a dire situation, you just have to call out. As long as you'll want my help, I'll answer without thought. May you be close or hundreds of miles away, I'll search for you to bring you back."  
Green eyes widened at the statement, knowing that it was the Ultimate Life Form that was whispering softly into his ear, his voice sounding like melted chocolate for some weird reason. Yet, he didn't move as Shadow continued, knowing that he'd be good for the knockout of the century if he did.  
"As long as both of us are alive, and you want my presence, I will be there. I'll help you. I'll be there for you as long as you want me to."

What came next seemed completely out of character coming from the black hedgehog. Yet, he did nothing against it as he felt gentle lips lay themselves on his forehead, feeling his heart race. He couldn't even label it as weird as he felt Shadow pull away, telling him that he could open his eyes, and the speedster could only stare at the half-smile the Ultimate Life Form was showing. It wasn't full blown, but it was genuine, and that was all that mattered.  
"Don't ask me to repeat it," he said gently, making the speedster grin in disbelief  
"I wasn't going to," he replied before catching the retreating hedgehog's hand, causing him to turn around. "Where are you going?"  
"I caused a fuss at HQ with the way I left. You got me into trouble, hedgehog," he stated calmly. "If I don't go back, I might be risking my job here."  
"Right," the hero laughed lightly, not letting go of the black one's hand. "You're probably already hours late for the meeting, Agent Shadow."

A delicate eyebrow arched as he felt the hand pull him back to the wounded creature, knowing that the last sentence had been meant to tease him. Yet, he didn't feel hurt, much less offended by the comment.  
"As if I'd be late, they're probably waiting for me to start," he replied.  
"Oooh... So important. I suppose they want to know how you manage to save the world's fastest thing alive and how the hero managed to get himself caught by his arch-enemy?" he chuckled, happy that Shadow opposed no resistance.  
"Probably," the Ultimate Life Form shrugged. "Although they might be more after the reason why I left without a word. The Commander has been searching for some way to fire me ever since I entered the G.U.N. You know how much that guy likes me."  
"He's still scared of you?" he laughed lightly, "I've seen who your "dad" is and I've gotten over it. Doesn't he know how to hold a grudge."  
"Humans tend to get easily frightened about something that's different from them, even if they create it themselves. That's why artificial intelligence is limited."

He didn't understand what was going on now, as he sat on the bed where Sonic laid, talking about futilities. How did all this matter? Yet, the hand that held his didn't want to let go for some reason as the hedgehog kept smiling.  
"So all robots don't end up like Metal or Omega?" the hero asked, earning a nod from the black creature. "You really know a lot, Shadow."  
"Is that admiration I hear?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow, getting a chuckle.  
"It's a fact, Shads," the speedster laughed lightly, hand tugging at his, trying to get him a bit closer. "And you might know a lot, but you don't know everything."  
"Do you mind?" Shadow snapped slightly, trying to stay in an upright position.  
"And you call me annoying," Sonic growled lightly, grunting in pain as he rose a bit.

His mind blanked, only able to concentrate on those two lips upon his. His heart began racing as the hand slipped out from his to reach for his arm, trying to pull him closer. Slowly, ruby irises disappeared under eyelids as he let himself be drawn to the wounded hedgehog, climbing onto the bed a bit more as the speedster laid himself back onto the mattress, unable to hold himself up.  
"I want you to stay, Shadow. I know that I can't fully understand what separates us exactly, but as long as both of us are alive, I want you there," stated Sonic firmly after they parted, grabbing his hand. A black ear flicked as fawn lips laid themselves against it. "I love you, Shadow."

Tan lips didn't wait to find the speedster's again, softly claiming them as the hero held the Ultimate Life Form tightly to him before parting again.  
"Don't forget, Sonic. If ever you want my help, just call out."  
"I will, Shadow. I will," he said, finally letting Shadow go so he could get up.  
"I will see you later?" the Ultimate Life Form asked as he reached the door, turning slightly so he could see the bed-ridden hedgehog.  
"Do you want me to disappear?" retorted the hero with a grin.  
"And be stuck with searching for you again?" snapped the black one, completely turning around while crossing his arms.  
"I'll see you when I'll see you, Shads. You know me. I'm just a guy who likes adventure," Sonic stated while putting his hands behind his head, sign that he was finally back in familiar ground. He too felt the familiar sensation of rivalry point its nose from under the covers of intimacy and the distance install itself again.

Metallic shoes clunked against the floorboards and crimson eyes looked forward, his mind already calculating how to deal with the overly zealous Commander. Perhaps throwing in a few painful comments would work.  
"Shadow!"  
The shout reached his ears and he was in the wounded hedgehog's room faster than he could blink, causing surprise.  
"Wow, you didn't kid when you said that..." Sonic didn't get the chance to finish, however, as two lips found his again. Shadow knew he would be unable to put the walls back together correctly, certainly as long as the speedster would be there. The hero had made his way silently into his heart, and there was no way could pull away anymore, not that he wanted to. He couldn't imagine life without him and as soon as Sonic would call out, he'd reach out for him, destroying any obstacles in his way.  
"Shadow, I..." the hero began, only to be silenced by fingers.  
"Don't ask me to reply," he said. "I never will."  
"I know," the speedster stated quietly. "But I also know that, whatever happens, you'll be there, right?"  
"For as long as you want me there," the Ultimate Life Form completed, standing up. "Until our paths meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"I hope it's sooner than I think it is. We're still rivals, right?" Sonic asked, smirking slightly as Shadow got back to the door.  
"We are whatever the world says we are," he replied.  
"I love you, Shadow," the hero whispered as the door closed behind the Ultimate Life Form, knowing that he had heard.

"And I'll always be there for you, Sonic," Shadow sighed against the door, eyes shut as he felt a few tears fall. He knew he'd have to wipe them, certainly if the kitsune showed up. After all, he was the Ultimate Life Form, formed to be unyielding, unemotional. And to say that the hero had managed to destroy those walls around him. He could only laugh grimly at the thought, slumping against the door while knowing that he had to move, to get out of here before anyone caught him. He couldn't stay near the hedgehog seconds longer, else he'd be found and be confronted to something he didn't want to face. He wanted to scream and shout, but the sound was stuck in his throat as he went to look at his hand, the same hand that had killed so many people. This hand that would stay the same throughout the years, just like his entire body as Sonic would age, bloom, wither and, inevitably, die. He had already known that all of them would eventually disappear, leaving him behind. But this wasn't planned. And it hurt; it hurt that he couldn't voice it. It hurt to know that his feelings were returned, but he'd never be able to speak them, because, one day, there would be no Sonic to return to. No place for these feelings to go. A last, lone tear fell from his eyes, and he did nothing to stop it. It hurt so much, so much to love and be unable to say it.

**The Dmgirl:** And that ends it. I hoped you enjoyed this. I'll be seeing you guys next time, probably with the first chapter of "Dim Lights" and "Project Ivory". See you!


	2. Cold Memories, Forgotten Wind

**The Dmgirl:** I swore to myself that I wouldn't write it, that I would never EVER write it down, that it would stay in my notebook and I would never publish this. Unfortunately, I recieved a review (thanks to all of those who read it until now) and it reminded me of this. This is what I think as the perfect ending to the oneshot I wrote. So, I'm doing just like Shadow, I'm breaking my promise and giving you this. I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sonic and company. Sega and Sonic Team does.  
Warning: Shonen-ai. Boy and boy love. Don't like, don't read.

**Cold Memories, Forgotten Wind**

Metallic shoes clanged against the wooded floor and a gloved hand laid itself against the doorframe as crimson eyes scanned the room. Nothing had moved in there. The blue sheets still covered the bed and the walls greeted the usual intruder warmly, although there was barely anything left of it. The usual smiles had faded to a thin line were no real welcome could be found. A small, grim chuckle came from tan lips as he stepped in, sitting on the bed and looking at the wall, filled with medals and trophies. It was probably the only thing that had moved, and it was only for tourism purpose. No one lived in this house, not even him.

_"Hey Shads! Long time no see!" A grin and a wave came in his direction as he slowly neared the house and the blue hedgehog in front of it. Mystical Ruins. Home.  
__"You've gotten taller," he stated, noticing that he arrived at the other's chest, forcing him to look up. How long had it been?  
__"I'm thirty, Shadow. What do you expect?"  
__Crimson eyes widened. Thirty... Wasn't Sonic seventeen when he left? Had time slipped out of his hands?_

It had. And he could only watch as Sonic got older, stronger, and more charming with time. That smile kept its warmth, and was welcomed every time it showed. Yet, time flew and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the ever ticking hands as the raced towards the day that kept itself marked in his mind. He could still hear the explosion, and see the fumes coming out of a random area. He could still see Miles rushing to his door, holding a piece of cloth in his hands with his face reddened with tears. The anger that had boiled in his veins showed up sometimes, even today, and not even the years, the decades, the centuries that passed could erase such a painful memory, the day he discovered that time had claimed its rights on the hero, making him disappear into the fires of battle.

_He shuffled, hating the idea. He had never been one to snuggle, and that hadn't changed throughout the thirteen years they were apart.  
__"Aw, come on, Shads," the speedster chuckled. "What's wrong with cuddling?"  
__"Hasn't it passed through your mind that I look younger than you?"  
__A light laugh was his answer as fawn lips reached for his, calming him slightly. Green eyes opened and a calm smile shone on the hero's face, so different than what he had gotten used to.  
__"I missed you," the hedgehog stated, passing a gentle hand into black quills.  
__"Then why didn't you call?" he retorted, arching an eyebrow.  
__"I figured you had something important to do. You know I won't bother you," the speedster chuckled, holding him close.  
__"It wouldn't have bothered me at all. I told you..."  
__"I love you," the hero cut him off, emeralds shimmering.  
__"You know I won't answer to that," he admitted after a pause, only to feel lips lay themselves on his cheek.  
__"You don't have to. I already know."_

For that, he did. Every day after Shadow's return, the speedster had proven that he knew about his feelings for the hero, often stealing kisses when no one was around. So many memories lay inside this room, in this house where Miles would always greet them with a laugh. A hand reached out for a drawer, opening it and pulling out an old album filled with faded pictures of when Sonic had tried making up for the lost time. He could still hear the childish laughter ring in his ears, even after all these decades. The times he had passed in the living room of the same house, watching his friends slowly grow old and wither, long after Sonic had passed. One after the other, they were claimed, claimed by the hands of death that would always elude him as time raced by.

A lone, stray tear escaped him as he shivered from the cold, knowing that the warmth of this very room had faded centuries ago, never to return. Slowly, he stepped out of the room, the house, to the gravestones that stood there, the lettering faded about a century ago. Two hundred years it had been since he had felt warm, loved, alive. None of that was left now, only the cold, bitter thoughts accompanied with memories that gave him the impression that he was freezing. A choked sob was freed as he fell to his knees, in front of a grave where the hero's name was written, yet unable to look at it as he spoke, "You knew why I didn't, I couldn't say it, did you? You knew that, one day, you'd leave and I would stay behind, a living reminder of the hero you were."

Black arms surrounded him, hating the bitter cold that plagued his body.  
"It's been two hundred years, Sonic. Where are you? You haven't called me in so long..."  
Crimson eyes rose to look at the gravestone, a grim smile on those dark features as a hand caressed the rock gently.  
"Do you still love me? I haven't heard it in a while. Please, answer me..."  
He choked, knowing that he was about to break a promise he made with himself so long ago, but not caring anymore. I hurt so much, too much to bear. He had to say it, even if the hero wasn't there anymore.  
"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

A gust of wind rose, making ruby eyes snap open before he looked ahead, feeling something familiar. Slowly, he walked, away from the house, away from the graves and into the forest, following the wind that seemed to be carrying him somewhere, wanting to show him something. The freezing cold left, replaced with warmth that filled his heart as he smelled the gust, finding the distinct smell of upturned leaves along with a faint hint of chilli he immediately recognized. The walk broke into a run as the wind picked up, challenging him to follow it.

The wind came to a stop, though, when they reached an open field that Shadow immediately recognized. Green Hill. The place that had started it all. Home.  
"Sonic..." he whispered, knowing that the presence in the wind could only be the hero as it wrapped itself around him in a familiar way. It felt as if two arms were surrounding his neck, just like when the speedster stood behind him. A soft tickle made his right ear flick and a long lost smile found his lips as soft words were gently whispered.  
"And I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

**The Dmgirl: **Sorry Shadet-4-ever and all of those who were hoping for a happy ending. I tried sticking with reality, and, unfortunately, there are little to no happy endings in reality. Time waits for no one, not even for those who are immortal and just happen to love a mortal. There's nothing, nothing to stop that ever ticking clock as it races towards the end. It's unfortunate, but it's the truth. And for those of you that think I'm completely heartless, I almost cried as I wrote this. It's heart wrenching to watch those you love die in front of your eyes, and even harder to carry the memory as it tends to get heavier throughout the years. I know.


End file.
